


Love Bites

by Alice_Rider



Series: Vampire au! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Rider/pseuds/Alice_Rider
Summary: Super self indulgent vampire au! Vampire!Keith and his boyfriend have a little bonding moment during feeding time.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> So, I admit I still never quite got over my vampire phase from middle school? Something about the whole broody, snarky, "I don't want to be the monster I am" kind of thing is honestly really fun to write. Sue me.
> 
> So, kind of nsfw? About as close to actual smut as I may ever get. Like I said, super self indulgent.
> 
> Enjoy!

     "Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" Lance can hear every individual word murmured against his throat, but Keith's warm breath ghosting over his suddenly overheated skin is doing funny things to his head, and all meaning is lost on him. "I really don't mind using your wrist."

     Keith doesn't actually make any attempt to move from his current position straddled over Lance's lap, however, and opts to mindlessly run his lips over Lance's pulse. Lance's hands wrap around Keith's arms, but he still hasnt decided if he's about to push his boyfriend off his lap or pull him closer.

     "No." If it hadn't been for the fact that Keith's mouth was busy peppering butterfly kisses against his adam's apple, Lance wouldn't have believed the words were his own. "No, it's alright." Lance swallowed; Keith's lips follow the motion.

     Lance can feel the low hum that vibrates through Keith's chest as he let his mouth rest against the base of Lance's throat; Lance's fingers tighten of their own accord. "Are you sure?" There's a smug smirk pressed up against Lance's skin; Keith's hands on his shoulders burn like a brand. "You're trembling, Lance."

     Shaking in his bones be damned, Lance isn't about to back down from a challenge. "Would you hurry up and quit trying to sike me ouuuoOAH!" The barest brush of fangs against his neck has him all but jumping out if his skin. God damn it Lance, get it together.

     The warmth retreats from the crook of his neck, but Lance has no time to regain coherent brain function or catch his breath before Keith fixes him with hooded eyes, their bright yellow glow almost hypnotic in the near darkness of his room; Lance tries swallowing twice, but it seems his heart's new permanent place of residence is in his throat.

     "Relax, Lance." There's a glint of concern in those yellow eyes, but the thumb brushing over his bottom lip sends his pulse racing; Lance can just make out the small tug at the corner of Keith's mouth, the coy smile that betrays the worry in his tone. Keith knows exactly what he's doing to his boyfriend, and if Lance was more lucid of thought, he'd be pinning Keith to the sheets.

     "What? I am relaxed! I am the epitome of relaxation, the coup de. . ." Keith leans in, just enough to muddle the rest of Lance's ramblings with their mingling breaths; Lance's fingers tightened around Keith's waist. When had they wound up there?

     There isn't much headspace left to wonder how his body seems to be moving without his consent with Keith's gaze locked firmly onto his. There's hunger, deep inside that golden glow; there's a predatory, almost primal edge to the stare that has him frozen to the spot; there's a nagging feeling somewhere in the back of his mind, urging him to run as far away as possible as fast as he is humanly able, but even when Keith's gaze drifts as his lips glide against the outline of Lance's jaw, the only thing Lance's body can manage is a shiver that shoots like lightning down his spine.

     "Relax," Keith breathes by his ear, low and gravelly and fuck, why can't Lance breathe?! "It'll feel nicer if you do."

     Lance can feel Keith's teeth as they graze along the shell of his ear before he moves back to the edge of his jaw, laving slow, wet kisses before he's nibbling at that spot, too. His mouth trails down the line of Lance's throat, placing careful kisses and playful nips and his hands work the tension out of Lance's shoulders. By the time Keith reaches the spot right above Lance's collar bone, he's a boneless, panting mess, all but slumped against the far wall as his fingers dig bruises into Keith's hips.

     The feeling of fangs piercing skin still makes him jump, and he's hissing out "Puta madre!" before he can stop himself. Keith's hands tighten around Lace's shoulders, almost painful, and Lance is left grasping at the hem of Keith's short with a broken gasp. But then the blood starts flowing in earnest and Keith grinds down on his lap with contented sigh brushing over the nape of his neck, and the stinging pain washes away, replaced by a warm wave of something akin to pleasure.

     The only ways to count the passage of time are with Lance's broken, shallow breaths that puff past his lips into the darkness of the room and each pleased hum that Keith lets out after every gulp that reverberate in Lance's very core. The warmth that seeps through every nerve leaves a trail of flames in its wake, flickering just under his skin, begging for something, anything, to relieve the heat before it reduces him to ashes.

     He must be writhing; Keith is never so rough to pin his shoulders against the wall, but sensation of being trapped, of his back meeting the wall with a thud while Keith's low growl rips through him, only serves to fan the fire in his veins. Keith seems to have forgotten about his lower half, because when Lance manages to scrape denim against denim with a whispered "Puñeta!", Keith's mouth breaks contact as he pulls away to gasp.

     That same smirk lingers on the corners of Keith's stained mouth when his head meets the pillow about two seconds later; Lance resolutely vows to rid him of it as he bites Keith's lip. "See?" Keith sucks in a breath as Lance venturs lower, teeth and tongue against heated skin. "I told you you'd like it."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may continue with this vampire au while I'm working on other stuff. Give more background to this otherwise shameless almost-smut.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always welcome. Come yell at me on tumblr: @blackinkalice


End file.
